Junjou Drabbles
by Yukiko Hirohara
Summary: Drabbles based on life, friends, love, school, every day drama and crack. Oh, and dreams! These drabbles are extremely dangerous. If you want to go insane, read! If you like sanity, leave. Now. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED FOR YOUR OWN SAFETY.
1. Married

"Misaki, let's get married."

"That's not even legal!"

"I don't care, we'll go to some place where it is legal."

"No! I'm only nineteen!"

"Well, I'm only twenty-eight." Akihiko said with a straight face.

"... Idiot..."

"I love you."

"I-Idiot! stop saying things out of no where!" Misaki blushed,

"I'm not."

"YES YOU ARE!"

"... Misaki..." Akihiko grabbed Misaki's waist,

"Wah! stop!"

"I'm out of Misaki."

"I-Idiot! let go!"

"I love you."


	2. Kid

"Usagi-san... what is that...?" an irritated Misaki asked,

"King sized bed."

"WHY BUY ONE WHEN WE HAVE ONE UPSTAIRS?!" Misaki yelled,

"This is so we can have sex down stairs." Akihiko smirked,

"THAT'S STUPID!!!"

"No, it's creative."

"HOW IS IT CREATIVE!?" screamed an angry Misaki,

"Cause I want it to be." Akihiko looked proud of himself,

"MY ASS!" Misaki went into a rage,

"... Kids..." Akihiko sighed,

"WHAT!?"

"You're such a kid."

"I AM NOT!"


	3. Apron

"Misaki," Akihiko smirked,

"No." said an irritated Misaki,

"Please?" Akihiko pleaded,

"No way."

"Not even for an hour?"

"No way in hell."

"... I'll have to force you then." Akihiko smirked,

"WAH N--" Akihiko stripped him of his clothing and put him in nothing but a frilly pink apron.

"Cute."

"USAGI-SAN!" yelled an furious Misaki,

"Very sexy." Misaki blushed,

"... I HATE YOU!" Misaki cried and stomped his way upstairs,

"Wait! I haven't even--" Akihiko sighed,


	4. Mini

"Aw! look it's a mini Usagi-san!" Misaki's eyes sparkled at the little gray-haired boy,

"..." Akihiko was soon getting jealous of the kid that looked much like him,

"Usagi-san isn't he cute?" and Akihiko knew how to get rid of him,

"Misaki, he looks like he could be our ki--" Akihiko's plan worked,

"AH! U-Usagi-san how about we go somewhere else..." Misaki mumbled,

"Sure." Akihiko smiled,

'_Now Misaki's all mine!_'Akihiko thought,

"I love you, Misaki."

"I love you too..."


	5. Apartment

"Misaki, let's get a new apartment." Akihiko had a serious tone,

"... AND FOR WHAT REASON!?" Misaki yelled,

"It's too cramped, we need more rooms and we already had sex everywhere in this apartment so there's no use for it now."

"SO IT'S LIKE WE LEAVE OUR MARK AND MOVE ON TO THE NEXT PLACE!? Well, I don't want to move!"

"Why?" Akihiko was curious,

"... W-Well, we had a l-lot of m-memories... here so..." Akihiko's eyes widened with surprise,

"Misaki, your right... let's not move." Akihiko smiled.


	6. Secret Love Notes

Misaki was sitting on the chair writing some 'Love Notes' he wrote, '_I love Usagi-san, he brings love and joy! Misaki x Usagi-san + Love = Forever!_'

"GAH!" Misaki screamed when he felt himself being covered by Akihiko,

Misaki hadn't noticed his notebook had fallen out of his bag and Akihiko found it,

Akihiko took a few peeks in it just to find the right page,

"WAH! NO DON'T READ THAT!" Akihiko pushed Misaki aside reading the piece of paper,

"What a lovely note." Akihiko grinned.


	7. Scheme

"Misaki, I love you." Akihiko smiled,

"Whatever your scheming leave me out of it!" Misaki yelled,

"Me? scheming?" Akihiko said sarcastically,

"... Yes, you scheme me into having sex with you all the time don't pretend you don't know!"

"I wasn't scheming, you wanted it so badly but your so shy... that's exactly why you can't admit it."

"... HUH!? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?"

"You." Akihiko wrapped his arms around him, Misaki sighed,

"I love you." Akihiko smiled,

"I know..." Misaki smiled back,


	8. Yaoi

"Misaki, what are you watching?" Akihiko asked,

"... Nothing..." Misaki blushed,

"Lemme watch too." Akihiko snatched the remote from Misaki knowing he would change it.

'Kyousuke!' the boy on the T.V moaned, Akihiko's eyes widened,

Misaki blush deepened,

"Heh... and I thought you didn't like this stuff?"

"IT WAS JUST ON SO I HAD NOTHING ELSE TO WATCH!"

"Liar." Akihiko smirked.

"FINE I'LL CHANGE IT!"

"No, no, let's watch together." Akihiko grinned.

"NO! NO! PLEASE!" Misaki cried.


	9. Rabbit

"... Usagi-san... what is that?"

"A rabbit." Akihiko answered,

"Why'd you bring it here?" Misaki was annoyed,

"It makes a good pet."

"... YEAH BUT YOU PROBABLY WON'T TAKE CARE OF IT AND THEN IT'LL DIE!"

"You take care of it."

"WHAT!?"

"You'll end up lovin--" Akihiko thought for a while, now jealous of the white rabbit.

"What?"

"I'll go take it back..."

"Why!?"

"You'll fall in love with it and it'll take you away."

"HUH!?"


	10. Peeps

"Mmm!" Misaki took another bite of the peep,

"What are you eating?"

"Peeps!" Misaki's mouth still full,

"Can I have one?"

"Sure!"

Akihiko grabbed Misaki's chin and kissed him eating the peep from his mouth,

"Yum."

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Misaki yelled,

"It was very sweet."

"SHUT UP!"

"Thank you." Akihiko smiled,

"Whatever..." Misaki took another bite of the peep,

"You're gonna get fat eating all those."

"MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!" Misaki screamed.


	11. Master

"Misaki, call me master."

"WHAT!?" Misaki's eyes widened with anger,

"Call me master." Akihiko smirked,

"NO WAY!"

"And why not?"

"CAUSE IT'S WEIRD!"

"Just do it."

"NO!" Misaki yelled,

"Well then I guess..." Akihiko had a smug look on his face,

"NEVER MIND OKAY!? I'LL DO IT!" Misaki sighed,

"Then do it."

"M-Master..." Misaki blushed and looked away,

"Heh... good."

"I hate you." Misaki glared,

"You know you love me."


	12. Walking In

"Kamijou-sen...SEI?!" Misaki had walked in on Hiroki and his lover, he was pinned down by a tall man,

"T-TAKAHASHI-KUN! D-DON'T YOU KNOW IT'S RUDE TO W-WALK IN ON OTHER PEOPLE?!"

"S-SORRY!" Misaki ran out the door,

"Hiro-san, who was that?" Nowaki asked,

"He's a student..."

"Oh..." Nowaki sighed,

"This is why I told you NEVER do anything to me while we're here!" Hiroki scolded,

"Yes." Nowaki smiled,

"... Y-Yeah... whatever..." Hiroki blushed, as Nowaki leaned in to kiss Hiroki,

"STOP!"


	13. Girl

'_I wonder what Usagi-san would look like as a girl..._' Misaki thought for a moment,

"Nice long hair, slim waist, nice body..." Misaki drooled.

"Misaki what are you doing?" Akihiko stared,

"Nothing!"

"You were drooling and you kept mumbling about long hair a slim waist and a nice body..."

"Must be your imagination!"

"Are you dating someone other than me?" Akihiko's glare turned into a death glare,

"... No!"

"Misaki, tonight... EXTREME PUNISHMENT..." Akihiko smirked,

"WAH!!! NO!"


	14. IM

'MISAKI!' Mikato sent on IM.

'Hey Mikato!' Misaki smiled,

"Misaki, what are you doing?" Akihiko glared at the computer.

'Misaki, did you know we're having a party soon! you should come over~ there are a lot of girls you can hook up with! I'm still mad at you for turning my confession down though... D:' Mikato sent,

"What confession...?" Akihiko's glare deepened,

"Ha ha ha... nothing..." Misaki hurried and turned the laptop off and ran upstairs.


	15. Sleep Talking

"Usagi-san..." Misaki mumbled in his sleep.

"Misaki, I love you." Akihiko thought he should try this,

"Mmm... I love you too..." Akihiko's eye's widened.

"Misaki, I'm going to make love to you."

"Mhmm... touch me more..." Akihiko chuckled,

"I'm tired."

"U-Usagi-san! don't leave..."

"Don't worry, I won't." Akihiko kissed Misaki,

**Morning...**

"Misaki, I love you."

Half asleep Misaki walked downstairs and mumbled, "I love you too..." his eye's widened as he woke up,

"GYAAA!"


	16. Pocky

"Misaki."

"What?"

"Put this in your mouth." Akihiko said bluntly,

"HUH?!"

"Put this in your mouth and start nibbling on it."

"NO!"

"Put it in, I'll put the other end in my mouth."

"Whatever..." Misaki put the pocky in his mouth and so did Akihiko they both nibbled on it until they reached each other's lips, Akihiko quickly kissed Misaki,

"I love you."

"I... love you too..." Misaki blushed.

"I heard that."

"I KNOW YOU DID!"


	17. No

"Misaki, I need your--"

"No."

"Misaki, I really want your--"

"No."

"Misaki,"

"No."

"Misaki, please?"

"No."

"..." Akihiko gave him a look,

"I SAID NO! SO STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!"

"Please?" Akihiko pleaded,

"Ugh... No."

"I said please." Akihiko stared,

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"I'll keep staring at you like this."

"I said no!"

"Misaki," Akihiko said sweetly,

"Ergh... fine..."


	18. Just Ask

Akihiko thought the chance was too far great to just walk off, so he did it...

"Misaki, I'm coming in."

"No! DON'T YOU--"

Akihiko had heard moans coming from Misaki's room he had either thought he was cheating or...

"You know, I'm here so you don't have to do that, just ask." Akihiko smirked,

"GET OUT!!!" Misaki screamed with embarrassment and anger.

"I'll help you."

"NO! OUT!" Misaki pushed him out of the room and locked it,

Akihiko sighed, "He's too shy..."


	19. Annoying Phone Calls

Misaki had gone to his brother's house for the night since... Takahiro missed Misaki,

2:37 AM Misaki's phone rang,

"Who would call me at this hour...?" Misaki got up and got his phone.

"Hello...?"

"Misaki, I just wanted to say, I love you." Akihiko whispered into the phone,

"SHUT UP! I WAS SLEEPING!"

"I love you, goodbye."

"... That asshole."

3:43 AM

_Riiing,_

"Hello...?"

"Misaki, I love you."

"STOP CALLING!!!"

"Goodbye, I love--"


	20. New Years

"Happy New Years! Usagi-san!" Misaki smiled,

"Happy New Years," Misaki was instantly kissed.

"What do you wanna do?"

"I wanna do you." Akihiko smirked.

"No..." Misaki blushed,

"Misaki, kiss me."

"No!" Misaki yelled,

"I'll do my work for the next couple of months."

"No,"

"Please?" Akihiko's voice turned soft,

Misaki blushed and knew if he looked into his eye's he'd do it,

"Misaki,"

Misaki kissed Akihiko's cheek and turned completely red.

"THERE!."


	21. New Years 2

"Hiro-san! Happy New Years!" Nowaki smiled,

"Yeah, Happy New Years."

"You don't seem happy..." Nowaki frowned,

"Cause, it's a new year, I'm getting old."

"No your not." Nowaki wrapped his arms around Hiroki,

"Whatever..."

"Hiro-san, I love you."

"Y-Yeah..."

"Should we go out tonight?"

"No, I'll make something."

"No I can, you almost killed our kitchen last time..." Nowaki smiled nervously,

"..."

Nowaki smiled and kissed Hiroki,

"B-Brat!"

"I love you."


	22. New Years 3

"Miyagi! WHY HAVEN'T YOU SAID HAPPY NEW YEARS TO ME YET?!"

"Didn't think you--"

"WELL I DO!"

"Happy New Years."

"THAT DIDN'T MEAN ANYTHING! YOU DIDN'T SAY YOU LOVE ME WHAT KIND OF BOYFRIEND ARE YOU?!"

"Stupid one...?"

"DAMN RIGHT!!!"

"Shinobu-chin, I love you."

Shinobu blushed,

"Miyagi, kiss me."

_That was easy..._

Miyagi went back to his book,

"HOW CAN YOU NEGLECT ME FOR BOOKS?!"

"Book's don't yell at me."


	23. No Pants

"USAGI-SAN! GET OUT!!!" Misaki squirmed around,

"No, I'm going to the bathroom, if you want to come in you can."

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO WATCH YOU! I HAVE TO GO NOW!" Misaki cried

"You're going to have to wait."

"FINE! I'LL JUST USE SEMPAI'S TOILET!" Misaki screamed,

"No!" Akihiko ran out of the bathroom with no pants on,

"AH! PUT YOUR PANTS BACK ON!!!"

Akihiko grabbed Misaki and hugged him,

"STUPID! GO PUT SOME PANTS ON!!! THAT'S GROSS!!!"

"No."


	24. Marry Me?

"Misaki, I got you something." Akihiko smiled.

"I don't want it." Misaki glared,

"It's cheap I promise."

"Let me see..." Misaki opened the box and gasped.

it had been a ring, "CHEAP MY BUTT!" Misaki yelled,

"Will you marry me?"

"... U-Uhm...! I don't know Usagi-san..." Misaki began to cry.

"Don't cry, I love you. It can wait." Akihiko hugged Misaki,

"Y-Yes, I will..." Akihiko's eyes widened.

"Misaki..." Akihiko kissed Misaki,

"Usagi-san, I... I love you..." Misaki's blush deepened.


	25. Misaki and I

"It's so boring..." Akihiko had gone out to work for the day while Misaki stayed home,

"AGH! THERE'S NOTHING TO DO!"

"If only Usagi-san were here..."

"GAH! WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT?!"

"I'll just go on the computer..."

Misaki grabbed Akihiko's laptop.

Misaki looked at this one folder, _Misaki and I_

"What's this...?" Misaki glared.

Misaki opened the screen only to see a video of Akihiko and him in bed.

"GAAH!!! WHY DOES HE NEED THIS?! THAT PERVERT!!!"


	26. Habit

Misaki had discovered a new habit of his last week and Akihiko didn't like it all that much...

"Usagi-san?" Akihiko was playing with a piece of plastic.

"What are you doing?" Misaki asked,

"I'm looking at this plastic."

"Why...?" Misaki's eyebrow twitched.

"I don't know... you want it?" Akihiko looked at Misaki.

"No thanks."

"Here." Akihiko put it in Misaki's mouth.

"Hey! ..." Misaki had an idea, if he had the plastic in his mouth, Akihiko wouldn't be able to kiss him right...?


	27. Habit 2

"Misaki, take that out of your mouth." Akihiko said, now irritated.

"No." Misaki continued to chew on it.

"Misaki, take it out now." Akihiko glared at the plastic,

"No!" Misaki stomped away,

"It's bad for you."

"I like it."

Akihiko had thought the plastic had taken away Misaki, so he was most likely jealous.

_It work! _Misaki thought, although he missed the kisses of his lover...

Misaki knew he'd take it out sooner or later, but it had become addicting.


	28. Ring Tone

Misaki had given up on the plastic and went back to Akihiko, he missed his Usagi-san.

Misaki recorded this ring tone and went to test it out, at first it was like, "Hee hee hoo~" "Hee hee hoo~" and then... "CHH!" "CHH!" "CHH!" "CHH!"

"GAAAAH!" it was super loud and it hurt Misaki's ears, Misaki had fallen to the ground and he tried to grab his cell phone... Not.

"Misaki?! what's that terrible noise?!" Misaki had thought it would be a perfect ring tone for Akihiko,

"IT'S A RING TONE!"


	29. Ring Tone 2

"MISAKI! TURN THAT OFF!" Akihiko yelled.

"OKAY!" Misaki got up and turned it off and fell again,

"Gosh... what was that?!"

"Ring tone..."

"It's annoying."

"I'm using it as your ring tone." Misaki grinned,

"Why?" Akihiko glared.

"It suits you." _IT MEANS DANGERS COMING!_ Misaki thought,

"Misaki, I changed yours to a romantic song, won't you do the same?"

"No way."

"Why not?"

"Never mind..." Misaki sighed and changed the ring tone to Akihiko's.


	30. Date

"Hiro-san! let's go on a date!" Nowaki smiled.

"No."

"Why?" Nowaki whined.

"I have my reasons..." Hiroki blushed.

"Aw... please?"

"No..." Hiroki was starting to give in.

"Then we can stay home and..." Nowaki grinned.

"Nevermind, let's go." Hiroki got up.

"Hiro-san! I love you!" Nowaki hugged Hiroki.

"Ugh! get off me brat!" Hiroki's blush deepened.

"Well, lets go!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Hiroki blushed.

"You're so cute." Nowaki kissed Hiroki.

"Whatever... brat..."


	31. Sorry

"Misaki, I said no."

"Usagi-san! it's just a play!"

"Yeah, that includes romance! you have to kiss a woman!" Akihiko grabbed Misaki.

"I can do that any day! and you don't have the right to tell me I can't!"

"I do! we're lovers! you shouldn't go kissing other people! What if I kissed someone other than you? how would you feel?" Misaki stopped for a moment.

"Uh... h-how should I know?!" Misaki stuttered.

"Really?"

"Shut up!" Misaki cried.

"Sorry, I love you."


	32. Glare

"Kamijou!" Miyagi hugged Hiroki.

"Professor, let go of me." Hiroki glared.

"You're little brat's here."

"Oh?" Miyagi sighed.

"WHAT WAS THAT SIGH FOR MIYAGI?!" Shinobu glared.

"Eek!" Miyagi jumped.

"STOP BEING SUCH A WUSSY AND BE A MAN!"

"Professor, why don't you go now? you're brat wants you."

"Fine! why are you always trying to get rid of me?" Miyagi sighed.

"MIYAGI! STOP FLIRTING WITH THAT SLUT!" Shinobu glared at Hiroki.

"I'm not a slut!" Hiroki glared back.


	33. Weird

"I'm in the mood for..." Misaki sang.

"Okay, I'll do you." Akihiko got up.

"GO DO YOUR WORK!"

"It's okay... I have to finish this anyway. I CAN'T GET DISTRACTED!" Akihiko sighed.

"Ha..."

Akihiko looked at Misaki, "Erm..."

"NO! FINISH WRITING FIRST!"

"Got to finish work!" Akihiko looked at Misaki again.

"Ermm...!"

"NO! WRITE!" Misaki yelled.

"UGH!" Akihiko's brain exploded.

_BOOM!_

"U-Usagi-san?!"

"X..."

"What?" Misaki stared at Akihiko.


	34. Secret

"Hiro-san~" Nowaki hugged Hiroki.

"Get off of me!" Hiroki blushed.

"Aw... but I wanted to spend time with you..."

"No, I can't!"

"Why?"

"... I'm busy..."

"With?"

"None of your business!"

"But it is!"

"It's a secret!"

"What secret?!"

"I can't tell you!"

"Why--?"

"You're such a brat."

"I am not!"

"Yeah, you are." Hiroki smiled.

"You're smiling!"

"I am not!" Hiroki threw a book.


	35. Bad Dream

"Shinobu, I love you."

"I love you too!"

"But, I love him more." Hiroki smirked.

"WHAT?! YOU SLUT GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Miyagi, let's go."

"Yes, Kamijou." Miyagi and Hiroki ran off into the sunset.

"MIYAGI!"

Shinobu woke up to himself scream.

"Shinobu?! are you okay?" Miyagi asked.

"Yeah, I just had a bad dream..."

"Oh? what was it about?"

"I can't tell you!"

"Why not?" Miyagi frowned.

"Cause, I said so!"


	36. Strawberry?

"What happened to Shinobu?!" Miyagi asked.

"I was raped!"

"Wha..."

"I raped him!" called a girl from behind.

"She raped me and turned me into a strawberry!" Shinobu laughed.

"Uhm..." Miyagi's eyebrow twitched.

_What the hell is going on here?! Shinobu turned into a strawberry?!  
_

"WHOA!" Miyagi woke up.

"Miyagi? what's wrong?" Shinobu asked.

"I had a dream you were raped and you turned into a strawberry." Miyagi looked at Shinobu seriously.

"... I hate you."


	37. Truth or Dare

"Misaki, wanna play a game?" Akihiko grinned.

"What game?"

"Strip truth or dare." Akihiko's grin grew.

"No, I have a bad feeling about that."

"It's okay, I won't do anything." Akihiko smiled.

"I have a bad feeling about that too, but fine." Misaki sighed.

"Okay, I'll go first."

"Why you?" Misaki pouted.

"I'm older."

"Fine."

"Misaki, truth or dare."

"Uhm... truth." Misaki said hesitantly.

"Have you ever kissed anyone other than me?" Akihiko smirked.


	38. Truth or Dare 2

"Uh... no." Misaki blushed.

"You're lying, strip." Akihiko grinned.

"What?! how did..."

"I know."

"Fine..." Misaki took his shirt off.

"So who'd you kiss?"

"Hey, my turn. Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Akihiko grinned.

"I dare you to... write your manuscript."

"You're kidding. I refuse." Akihiko took his pants off.

"Truth or dare."

"Dare."

"Kiss me."

"What?! no way!"

"Then strip." Akihiko grinned.

"Fine!" Misaki took his pants off.


	39. Truth or Dare 3

"Usagi-san! truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to... throw one of your toys out." Misaki grinned.

"No."

"Then strip." Akihiko took his shirt off.

"Hah! how do you like that!"

"Misaki, truth or dare."

"Dare!" Misaki said confidently.

"I dare you to hug me and say, "Usagi-san, I love you." Okay?" Akihiko smirked.

"Urgh... no!" Misaki yelled.

"Then strip." Misaki noticed he had only his underwear on.

"W-W-Wait! let's just... think about this!" Misaki stuttered.


	40. Truth or Dare 4

"No, strip."

"No!" Misaki blushed.

"Just do it, I'll do it too."

"Fine!" Misaki took his underwear off as did Akihiko.

"WAIT! THIS WAS ALL A TRAP!" Misaki screamed.

"Yup." Akihiko smiled.

"YOU HAD THIS ALL PLANNED OUT! YOU JUST SAID NO TO ALL MY DARES WHEN YOU ASKED ME TO DO THINGS I WOULDN'T DO!"

"Exactly." Akihiko grinned.

"BASTARD! GAH!" Misaki yelled.

"Now..." Akihiko killed Misaki.

"Let's go up stairs." Akihiko smiled.

"NO!" Misaki screamed.


	41. Move

_Lately, you're not the only one that hates me! And I'm not waiting, I'm I'm not waiting for you! _Shinobu sang along with the song.

"Shinobu? what's that...?"

"A song." Shinobu blushed.

"Ah... what's it called?"

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Shinobu ran.

"Uh..." Miyagi raised an eyebrow.

"Miyagi,"

"What is it?"

"C-Can"

"Can?"

"Can I move in with you?" Shinobu blushed.

"Sure."

"I love you, Shinobu."

"Shut up old man..."


	42. Bear

"Misaki what are you doing?" Akihiko raised an eyebrow.

"Painting!" Misaki smiled.

"Yeah... but what?"

"You can't tell? it's a bear!"

"..." _That look's like the bear from hell! It doesn't even look like a bear!_ Akihiko thought.

"Hm? Usagi-san what's wrong?"

"Nothing..." Akihiko walked upstairs.

"Okay..." _Did it really scare him that much? SINCE HE WENT UPSTAIRS I CAN GO TO SEMPAI'S!_

"You aren't going to your friends house." Akihiko popped up.

"GAH!" Misaki fell flat.


	43. Hot Springs

"Huh?!"

"Let's go to the hot springs." Shinobu glared.

"W-Why so sudden?"

"I want to spend time with you. I already got tickets."

"Oh..." Miyagi's eyebrow twitched.

"Well, let's go."

"Now?!"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"It's a weekend."

"... I have a feeling you don't care whether it's a weekend or not..."

"I do."

"Liar."

"Hm! let's go!"

"Yeah..." Miyagi sighed.

"Are you sighing?!" Shinobu glared.

"No!" Miyagi flinched.


	44. England

"Misaki, let's go."

"What? go where?" Misaki blinked.

"We're going to England."

"Huh?!" Misaki's eyes widened.

"Come on, I already got tickets."

"BASTARD!"

"Don't worry, I already packed all your stuff."

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!"

"It's okay, let's go."

"How long are we staying there?"

"Three weeks."

"I'm not going."

"Why?"

"You didn't tell me!"

"I wanted it to be a surprise." Akihiko smiled.

"Fine... let's go."


	45. England 2

_In the plane..._

"Misaki, I love you." Akihiko held Misaki's hand.

"Idiot! stop! they're other people around us!" Misaki blushed.

"It doesn't matter."

"Whatever..." Misaki drifted off into sleep.

_While later..._

"Misaki, it's time to get off the plane. Come on." Akihiko nudged Misaki.

"Hm...?" Misaki blinked.

"Let's go."

"Oh... okay." Misaki got up and rubbed his eyes.

"Did you sleep well?"

"You didn't do anything to me did you?!" Misaki glared.


	46. England 3

"Don't worry, I didn't do anything." Akihiko laughed.

"Something tells me you did something..." Misaki's eyebrow twitched.

"I didn't."

"So where are we staying?" Misaki asked.

"A hotel near here." Akihiko pointed.

"It's not expensive is it?"

"No."

"Your cheap is expensive to me..."

"Don't worry."

"I will!" Misaki yelled.

"It's fine."

"Hey, why are we here anyway?"

"You said you wanted to go and I want to spend time with you." Akihiko smiled.


	47. Sexy Voice

"Do the sexy voice for me!" Nowaki whined.

"No!"

"But you said you'd do it for me!"

"No, no, no, no, no!"

"Please?"

"No."

"Please! just say a simple "Hi!" please?"

"No, I can't!"

"Why?"

"Cause."

"Why?!"

"It's embarrassing!" Hiroki yelled.

"How?"

"It is!"

"But how?"

"Leave me alone!" Hiroki blushed.

"Hiro-san..." Nowaki hugged Hiroki and kissed him and Hiroki blushed.

"I love you."


	48. Late

"Kamijou~" Miyagi sang.

"Professor, get off of me." Hiroki glared.

"Fine, fine..."

"So why are you here? I thought you had a date with your brat."

"... Oh shit!" Miyagi jumped.

"What did you forget?"

"W-What makes you think I forgot?!" Miyagi stuttered.

"So you did."

"Didn't you say you were gonna meet him at... two at the cafe.

"It's four thirty... I'm screwed..."

"Yeah, I'm leaving now." Miyagi said as Shinobu walked in.

"MIYAGI!" Shinobu screamed.


	49. Late 2

"Shi-Shinobu! I can explain!" all Shinobu saw was Miyagi's shirt loosened and Hiroki getting up.

"Miyagi..." Shinobu glared.

"Shinobu! I swear!" Shinobu ran out the door.

"Shinobu!" Miyagi went after him and grabbed his hand.

"It was getting hot so I loosened my shirt and I accidentally fell on Kamijou."

"Liar!"

"I'm not lying." Miyagi looked at Shinobu.

"... Bastard..." Miyagi kissed Shinobu.

"Don't misunderstand."

"Well, excuse me! It looked to me as if you were fucking the slut." Shinobu huffed.


	50. Told Him

"Misaki, why do you keep ignoring me?" Misaki looked at him and turned away.

_Bastard... you should know!_ Misaki thought.

"What did I do?"

"YOU! YOU TOLD NIICHAN THAT I WAS GAY!" Misaki screamed.

"I only told him because it's true, and don't worry! I didn't say we were lovers."

"IT'S THE SAME THING! HE'S COMING OVER TOMORROW TO TALK TO ME! WHAT THE HELL!"

"It's only because he thinks you're hitting on me. Don't worry."

"I WILL WORRY!" Misaki yelled loudly.


	51. England 4

"Well, it isn't really a reason for us going here..." Misaki blushed.

"It is, I'd do anything as long as we can spend time together."

"S-Shut up...!" Misaki yelled.

"Let's see... our room number is... 102." Misaki blinked.

"Let's go then."

"Okay." Misaki and Akihiko went up to their room and unpacked their stuff and Akihiko brought out Suzuki-san from his bag.

"GAH! WHAT'S HE DOING HERE?! WHY'D YOU PUT HIM IN A BAG! YOU ONLY HAVE ONE BAG LEFT!!! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE WASTED IT!" Misaki yelled.


	52. Five?

"Hiro-san, wake up!" Nowaki tapped Hiroki lightly.

"Nnn... wake me up in five more minutes..."

"Hiro-san~ you have to get up now!" Nowaki tapped him again.

"Ngh... later!" Hiroki yelled.

"But you have to get up now silly!" Nowaki laughed.

"I don't want to..."

"But you have to."

"Why...?"

"Well... come on just get up~"

"Ugh!" Hiroki got up and yawned.

"Finally, you got up!"

"Don't you dare do it again... Okay?" Hiroki rubbed his eyes.


	53. Told Him 2

Misaki, Akihiko and Takahiro sat in silence.

"M-Misaki!" Takahiro yelled and Misaki jumped.

"Yes?!"

"W-Why didn't you tell me..." Takahiro frowned.

"I didn't think you'd... you'd approve..." Misaki almost died of embarrassment.

"I don't care if you're gay. I wouldn't care if you were going out with Usagi."

"Good cause we are." Akihiko said with a straight face.

"What...?" Takahiro sat there with a blank face.

"You tell me this now...?"

"Well, I thought you'd know if I told you."


	54. Told Him 3

"NIICHAN WOULDN'T!" Misaki yelled.

"Oh... that's true... we are talking about Takahiro."

"I'M RIGHT HERE!"

"Oh right."

"So... how did this h-happen?" Takahiro calmed down.

"Hm... the night of your birthday when Misaki took me out to get the champagne. He cried so I kissed him and we hugged and after that we started living with each other and then it just sort of turned out like this."

"HEY! DON'T SAY ALL OF THAT BASTARD!"

"M-Misaki... you never tell me anything anymore..." Takahiro cried.


	55. Told Him 4

"S-Sorry..."

"So, why was Misaki crying...?"

"Because when he found out that you got married and it hurt me he started crying for me." Akihiko felt proud of himself.

"..."

"Usagi-san, I don't think you were supposed to tell him all of that."

"Oh right." Akihiko looked at Takahiro.

"So you had feelings for me and you switch to my brother?"

"I wouldn't put it that way but yes."

"..." Takahiro silenced.

"..." Misaki turned white.

"This is all too confusing."


	56. Told Him 5

"Y-You'll get used to it somehow..."

"I see..."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you..."

"It's okay, I know now." Takahiro smiled.

"Yeah..."

"Well, I better leave now."

"Oh, okay."

"Bye Misaki, Usagi." Takahiro waved.

"Bye Niichan!"

"Bye Takahiro." Takahiro left.

"Well, that took forever." Akihiko grabbed Misaki and started kissing him.

"HEY! I FORGOT MY KEYS!" Takahiro ran into the room and stared blankly.

"N-Niichan..." Misaki melted.

"Your back."

"Y-Yeah..."


	57. Told Him 6

"I'M SORRY FOR INTRUDING!" Takahiro ran to his keys and ran back outside.

"Misaki, it's alright."

"U-Usagi-san... I'll k-kill you..."

"Ha ha... No you won't." Misaki stopped and thought, _I can just ignore him. That will be his punishment._

"Misaki?" Misaki got up and started walking away to his room.

"Hey, Misaki, wait." Misaki slammed the door in Akihiko's face.

"Come out."

"Misaki, come out."

"Misaki, if you don't come out I'll write BL novels about you being tied up."


	58. Japan

"Bakahiko! don't you hang up on me!"

"Hiro-san?" Nowaki blinked.

"Akihiko hung up on me, he suddenly left with my books and went over to England." Hiroki sighed.

"Oh... which books?"

"The important expensive ones."

"Oh. Can't you get them later?"

"No! I need them now!"

"Why?"

"I JUST WANT THEM!" Hiroki yelled.

"But why would you need them if you want them?" Nowaki cocked his head.

"Knowing him he's probably already lost it... That asshole." Hiroki sighed.


	59. England 5

"No, I'm in England I can't give them to you. I have them with me."

_'WHY DO YOU HAVE THEM WITH YOU?!'_

"They followed me."

_'HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?!'_

"I don't know?" Akihiko hung up.

"Usagi-san what was that all about?"

"Hiroki was bugging me about stuff."

"Oh, I see."

"Misaki, let's go on a date tonight."

"Huh?!"

"It'll be fun."

"No way! I don't want to! no!" Misaki yelled.


	60. Help

"No, you put it in like this..."

"Huh?!" Misaki blushed.

"Don't put it in that way or it'll hurt you."

"S-Shut up!"

"I'm only trying to help." Akihiko smirked.

"Now scrub it." Akihiko smiled.

"What?"

"Scrub it."

"I'M DOING THE FUCKING DISHES CAN YOU LEAVE ME ALONE?!"

"I'm only trying to help you."

"THIS IS MORE LIKE SEXUAL HARASSMENT!" Misaki screamed.

"How?"

"... I-I can't explain t-that." Misaki blushed.

"Why?"

"CAUSE!"


	61. England 6

"USAGI-SAN! WHY'D YOU TAKE HIM WITH YOU?!"

"I had to."

"WHY?!"

"I need him."

"... You're such a child..."

"You're the child."

"Look who's talking!"

"Don't make me pounce you."

"Sorry..." Misaki gulped.

"Anyway, Hiroki needs that book so we might have to leave in about a week."

"Okay."

"We can come back after that."

"NO!"

"Why not?"

"I DON'T WANT TO!"

"It'll be like we're on our honeymoon."


	62. Told Him 7

"So...?"

"Misaki, we should have _the talk_." Takahiro looked at Misaki seriously.

"I ALREADY KNOW _THAT TALK_!"

"No, it's a different _talk_!"

"LIKE WHAT?!"

"I just wanted to ask... who's the woman in your relationship...? and how do you guys do it?"

"DON'T ASK ME!!!"

"I'm uncomfortable when I try to ask Usagi."

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT THIS!"

"Just tell me!"

"NO!" Misaki blushed hard.

"Please?" Takahiro teared.


	63. Told Him 8

"... Fine! I'm the... woman in the relationship... and i-it's like..."

"Hm?"

"It's like... w-when a guy put's his... you know... thing in the girl's... but to me it's my b-butt..." Misaki blushed.

"Oh! I see!"

"Usagi! I told you Misaki would tell me! He tells me everything!" Takahiro smiled.

"... USAGI-SAN?!" Misaki turned white.

"I didn't think he would be able to say it."

"I know!"

"How did Misaki react when you told him how to have sex?"

"He was shocked."


	64. Shy

"USAGI-SAN! GET YOUR LAZY BUTT UP!" Misaki screamed.

"No." Akihiko sat in his chair.

"ALL YOU DO IS JUST SIT THERE AND LAZE AROUND!"

"No, I write, eat, sleep, drink and do things to you."

"W-WHAT?!"

"Do you want me to do _something?_" Akihiko smirked.

"N-NO!" Akihiko got up and kissed Misaki.

"Come on, don't be so shy."

"I-I'M NOT SHY!"

"Yes you are."

"NO I'M NOT!"

"Yes, you are. You're shy." Akihiko smiled.


	65. Horror

"Ah!" Misaki shivered as he watched the screen.

"What is it Misaki?"

"Th-This murder... they tortured a man and they taped it... I'm watching it right now..." Misaki had tears in his eyes due to the shock and the horror.

"Misaki, stop watching it!" Akihiko looked at the bloody man.

"Damn, those bastards."

"It said they do it for _fun_"

"That's wrong." Akihiko held Misaki.

"I-I can't believe there are such horrible people..." Misaki cried.

"Yeah..." Akihiko looked at Misaki.


	66. Horror 2

"S-Sorry for bothering you..." Misaki wiped his eyes.

"It's fine. I don't want you to watch that stuff anymore." Akihiko pointed a finger at Misaki.

"Yeah..."

"You better not." Akihiko grinned.

"... DON'T GET ANY DIRTY THOUGHTS!"

"I wasn't thinking about anything dirty." Akihiko smirked.

"HELL YOU ARE!" Misaki screamed.

"But seriously, don't watch that stuff."

"I won't!"

"Good." Akihiko smiled.

"You sure seem happy today..."

"Cause, you cried and held me." Akihiko grinned.

"Bastard..."


	67. Sounds

"Misa..." Akihiko stared at Misaki.

_"Chuu chuu lovely muni muni mura mura! purin purin boron nurura rero rero!"_

"... Uh..." **(Note: Those are all sex sounds in Japanese... Well, most of them.)**

"WAH!" Misaki jumped and turned the music off.

"It's fine, turn it on."

"No!" Misaki blushed.

"Turn it on."

"No!"

"If you don't I'll fuck you all night."

"..." Misaki turned the music on.

"I want you to make those sounds."

"WHAT?!"


	68. Pervert

"This character acts like you." Nowaki pointed at the girl on the T.V

"WHAT?! SHE'S CARRYING A BAT AND THROWS IT AT PEOPLE!"

"Yeah. And I act like him."

"The pervert who has the hots for her?"

"Yeah." Nowaki smiled.

"YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!" Hiroki threw a book at him.

"See? You act just like her!" Nowaki had a nosebleed.

"STOP THINKING DIRTY THOUGHTS!"

"I love you, Hiro-san." Nowaki kissed Hiroki.

"W-Whatever!" Hiroki blushed and sat down.

"Hehe!"


	69. Kiss Me

"Heh..." Akihiko smirked at the screen.

"Usagi-san...?" Misaki peeked.

"Yeah?" Akihiko shut his laptop.

"What were you doing...?"

"Nothing." Akihiko smiled.

"T-Then show me!" Misaki's curiosity was driving him insane!

"Okay." Akihiko opened his laptop to a picture of Misaki sleeping.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

"You're so cute." Akihiko kissed Misaki.

"GAH!" Misaki screamed.

"Kiss me."

"HUH?!"

"I said, kiss me."

"No, freaking way." Misaki's eyebrow twitched.

"Why not?" Akihiko smirked.


	70. Toy

"Usagi-san…" Misaki clutched his fists.

"Yes?"

"WHAT THE HELL'S THIS?!" Misaki screamed.

"Sex toy." Akihiko smirked.

"… Throw it away!"

"Why? It cost almost three-hundred."

"WHAT?!"

"Relax." Akihiko smiled.

"I WON'T!"

"Why not?" Akihiko touched his chin.

"… BASTARD!"

"Don't be so shy."

"I'M NOT SHY!"

"Yes you are." Akihiko smiled.

"Damn rabbit!"

"But you love this damn rabbit." Akihiko kissed Misaki.

"Do not!"


	71. Not Gay

"Shinobu...!" Miyagi whined.

"Really! I can't possibly be with Kamijou! He's gay!"

"Uh... Professor... I'm right here." Hiroki glared.

"Not now Kamijou! Listen, I can't be with Kamijou! He's a queer! I'm not gay! I'm straight!"

"... Dumbass..."

"Professor... You. Are. Gay. You're going out with your brat." Hiroki sighed.

"Oh, no that's just with Shinobu. I'm not gay."

"So, your little brat is straight too?"

"No, I like dick." Shinobu glared.

"Right..." Hiroki glared.

"Slutsayswhat?"

"What?"


	72. First

"Hiro-san, am I your first?"

"Huh?!"

"Wa... Was I your first...?"

"Er..." Hiroki thought about the time he did it with Akihiko.

"So I'm not?" Nowaki frowned.

"Y-Yeah..."

"Who'd you... do it with?"

"HUH?!" Hiroki's eyes widened.

"Who did you do it with...?"

"W-Why are you asking?!" Hiroki stuttered.

"Please Hiro-san!" Nowaki frowned.

"You won't like it."

"Why...?" Nowaki asked.

"C-Cause my first was Akihiko." Hiroki frowned.

"Oh..." Nowaki frowned.


	73. Guest

"I see…" Akihiko frowned.

"What is it?" Misaki blinked. Akihiko got off the phone and sighed.

"Misaki, Takahiro and his wife got in a fight. He has to stay here."

"Really? YAY!"

_I thought he wouldn't want Takahiro here when I…_

"But you better not do anything to me while Niichan is here!"

"…" _Dammit…_

"Except for the fact that he's going to have to use your room." Akihiko smirked.

"He can't use the guest room…?"


	74. Really?

"Ouch!" Misaki whimpered.

"What is it?"

"BECAUSE _YOU_ JUMPED ON ME, MY HEAD'S BLEEDING!"

"Go wipe the blood off." Akihiko thought the blood was a disturbance.

"… No!" Misaki knew what the man was trying to do.

"Why not?"

"BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE TO!" Misaki yelled.

"I told you to wipe it off. That means you have to."

"WHO SAYS?!"

"I do." Akihiko said with a blank expression.

"… Really now?"

"Really." Akihiko said.


	75. Really? 2

"And what if I say no?"

"I'll do something to you while you're sleeping." Misaki hurried to get out from under Akihiko and ran to the bathroom to get the blood off his head.

"Usagi-san, this is all your fault!"

"How's it my fault?" Akihiko wrapped his arms around Misaki.

"BECAUSE YOU JUMPED ON ME!"

"How's it my fault for trying to resist the impossible?"

"Perverted rabbit…"

"Now, why don't you just give in."

"WHAT?!" Misaki jumped.


	76. Told Him 9

"Really? How shocked?" Akihiko chuckled.

"Shocked. This is what happened… Misaki asked, "Niichan, how was I born?" and I almost died of embarrassment! So I told him and halfway through it he blushed and covered his ears and ran into the bathroom. It's kind of sad… He stopped talking to me for a day…" Takahiro sighed.

"That's funny." Akihiko lit his cigarette.

"HOW'S THAT FUNNY?! AND YOU KNOW I WAS RIGHT HERE! YOU STUPID--" Misaki screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Ha ha ha!" Takahiro laughed


	77. Position 69

"Usagi, Misaki, what does Sixty-nine mean?" Takahiro blinked. Akihiko whispered into Misaki's ear to explain and Misaki gasped, "WHAT?!"

"What is it?!" Takahiro flailed.

"W-Well…" Misaki scratched the back of his head.

"It's a sex position." Akihiko said bluntly.

"…" Takahiro sat silently.

"… Niichan…?"

"Misaki, leave him alone."

"S-So what kind of…?"

"Here, let me demonstrate." Akihiko took Misaki and put him on the floor.

"USAGI-SAN?!" Akihiko put Misaki's face near his penis and Akihiko's face next to Misaki's.


	78. Position 69 2

"You see, we look like position sixty-nine now."

"Oh..."

"U-U-USAGI-SAN!" Misaki blushed.

"Don't worry, it's not like we're naked."

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" Misaki screamed.

"Are there any more positions?"

"Of course, there's..." Akihiko was cut off by Misaki.

"GAH!"

"Misaki screams a lot around you." Takahiro covered his ears.

"Yeah, I know."

"IT'S BECAUSE YOU... Forget it!" Misaki stomped his way upstairs.

"Is he always like that here?" Takahiro blinked.

"Yeah." Akihiko laughed.


	79. Pregnant

"Uhm... Takahashi-kun, you're pregnant." the doctor coughed.

"What?!" Misaki's eyes widened and he began speaking again, "How's that possible?!"

"It's kind of shocking to us too... And your partner... Usami-san is the father."

"BUT WE'RE BOTH GUYS!"

"We understand that. We have to take blood samples."

"Why?"

"This is a very rare... case for us."

"I see..." Misaki walked home in despair.

"Misaki, what's wrong?" Akihiko poked his forehead at the table.

"Oh! Sorry..."

"What's wrong?" Akihiko said.


	80. Pregnant 2

"W-Well..." Misaki was interrupted by the phone ringing.

"One second. Let me get that." Akihiko got the phone.

"Yes? ... What? ... That's not possible. Stop joking." Akihiko looked at Misaki.

_Did he find out?! _Misaki's eyes widened.

"I understand... Yes, thank you. Goodbye."

"Misaki, why didn't you tell me?"

"T-Tell you what...?"

"That you were pregnant."

"I-I don't..." tears fell from Misaki's eyes.

"Don't cry." Akihiko hugged Misaki.

"I'm sorry..."

"What are you apologizing for?"


	81. First 2

"What are you doing?"

"Packing."

"Why...?" Hiroki's eyebrow twitched.

"I wanted to go on a vacation!" Nowaki faked smiled.

"No." Hiroki glared.

"But why? Hiro-san!"

"We can't go. I already promised Akihiko I'd help with his manuscript." Nowaki's fake smile turned into a frown.

"Oh..." Nowaki regretted asking him who Hiroki's first was.

"Maybe next time." Nowaki began to remember Hiroki's words.

_"C-Cause my first was Akihiko." _Nowaki clenched his fists.

"Nowaki? What's wrong?" Hiroki blinked.


	82. First 3

"I..." Hiroki started to talk.

"No, you should talk to your friend..."

"Nowaki, listen. Let's go on a... vacation." Hiroki blushed.

"No... it's okay." Nowaki faked yet another smile.

"Nowaki, stop faking to be okay. Stop faking smiles. It pisses me off!" Hiroki yelled.

"Hiro-san..."

"Just cause Akihiko was my first and that I loved him... Doesn't mean I love him now." Hiroki's face flushed. "I love you and you're my number one..." Hiroki blushed.

"Hiro-san... I love you too! Let's go to Paris!"


	83. Staring Contest

"Shinobu." Miyagi stared.

"Miyagi." Shinobu glared.

"Shinobu, stop staring at me."

"You stop staring at me first."

"No way in hell old man!" Shinobu glared.

"Then there's no way I'm giving up either!"_ Knock knock!_ the door knocked. Shinobu and Miyagi both stared at the door at the same time.

"YOU LOST!" Shinobu glared.

"NO YOU DID!" Miyagi whined.

"Dammit!" the two of them said. Miyagi opened the door.

"Miya... Shinobu? What are you doing here?" Takatsuki blinked.


	84. Pain

"Ouch…" Misaki whimpered.

"What is it?"

"My tooth…" Misaki whined. "It hurts!" Akihiko chuckled at the boy.

"What…?"

"Funny."

"HOW'S IT FUNNY THAT I'M IN PAIN?!"

"Nothing, nothing." Akihiko walked upstairs.

"YOU GET BACK HERE YOU RABBIT!"

"Yeah, yeah." Akihiko did as Misaki told him and kissed him.

"I DIDN'T TELL YOU TO KISS ME!"

"In my ears you said, "Usagi-san! Kiss me oh so ever softly!" like that…" Akihiko smirked.

"… No way."


	85. Valentine's Day

"HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!" Miyagi groped Shinobu.

"WHAT THE…?! Oh, it's just Miyagi…" Shinobu sighed.

"WHAT?! AND I FINALLY REMEMBERED TO SAY ANYTHING TO YOU!"

"You had to say that…" Shinobu glared. "Happy freaking Valentine's Day…"

"Eee!" Miyagi flinched.

"I'll make cabbage."

"No, no! Let's go out!"

**At the restaurant.**

"Uh…" Miyagi's eyebrow twitched.

"The hell…?" Shinobu's sister and Miyagi's ex glared.

"What are you doing here?!" Miyagi flailed.


	86. Valentine's Day 2

"Happy Valentine's day, Misaki." Akihiko kissed his cheek.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL?!" Misaki blushed.

"Will you be my Valentine?"

"Er…" Misaki's blush deepened.

"Is that a yes?"

"Uhm..."

"Well?"

"F-Fine!" Misaki was instantly kissed.

"Good. Let's go out."

"N-No!"

"What?"

"I'll make food right… now!"

"What kind of _food?_" Akihiko smirked.

"What?"

"Heh…" Akihiko wrapped his arms around Misaki.

"HEY!" Misaki screamed.


	87. What the!

"Akihiko, Haruhiko, take a bath with me." Fuyuhiko smiled.

"Okay." both of them said.

"Misaki-kun, isn't it nice? Eating with your lovers mama?" Misaki shivered at the word 'lover'

"H-Huh?!" Misaki blushed. Suddenly, Akihiko fell from somewhere and fell on the table. Butt naked.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Misaki spat his food out.

"Oh hey." Akihiko said, still flat on the table.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! WHERE'D YOU COME FROM?!"

"Misaki…" Akihiko whispered.

"AH!!!" Misaki screamed. _Oh... a dream... Good!_


	88. Valentine's Day 3

"Hiro-san, where should we go for Valentine's Day?" Nowaki smiled.

"I-I don't know…"

"Let's go… to that place!" Nowaki pointed at a strip club.

"WHAT?!" Hiroki screamed.

"Oh… Sorry, I meant that place!" Nowaki pointed at the family restaurant.

"Oh okay, good…" Hiroki sighed.

"But if you want to…" Nowaki was cut off by Hiroki's scream.

"NO!" Hiroki threw something at Nowaki.

"Ouch." Nowaki pretended to be hurt. But failed.

"… You sound like a robot." Hiroki laughed.


	89. Valentine's Day 4

"So… what are you two doing here…? Together." Risako's eyebrow twitched.

"Uhm… Well…" Miyagi became nervous.

"We're on a date." Shinobu sighed. "But… you are interrupting." Shinobu glared.

"What do you mean by 'date'?"

"H-Hey! Shinobu, be quiet!"

"Why?" Shinobu glared

"Yeah, why?" Risako glared.

"W-Well…" Miyagi scratched the back of his head.

"Well?" Risako and Shinobu both said.

"Nothing." Miyagi sighed.

"WHAT?!" Shinobu glared.

_This idiot... is so insensitive... _Risako thought.


	90. Cravings

"Misaki, what the…" Akihiko sat there with wide eyes.

"D-Don't ask… My body's moving on it's own…" Misaki blushed.

"I see." Akihiko smirked.

"I-I can't control it!" Misaki stuffed a piece of cake in his mouth.

"Ha ha."

"YOU SHUT UP!" Misaki yelled. "YOU'RE PISSING ME OFF!"

"Why?"

"Because! You like it whenever someone's…" Misaki stopped.

"Someone's?"

"This cake is gross…"

"Hah!" Akihiko laughed.

"THERE IT IS!" Misaki glared.


	91. Pregnant 3

**A while after discovering Misaki's pregnancy…**

"Usagi-san! I felt it move!" Misaki jumped.

"Hm?" Akihiko paid no attention to the little lump on his stomach.

"I feel fat."

"You are fat."

"… Bastard." Misaki huffed.

"You didn't yell. That's a surprise."

"Cause it might not be good for the baby."

"I bet it'd be screaming as soon as it comes out. It'll be just like you." _Or perhaps a pervert like you! _Misaki thought.


	92. Farted

"What's that smell?!" Misaki covered his nose.

"What smell?" Akihiko blinked.

"It's coming from you!" Misaki yelled.

"Oh?"

"Did you fart or something?!" Misaki's eyes watered.

"No." _Maybe. I probably just didn't notice then…_ Akihiko thought.

"You did!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Akihiko walked away.

"Ugh! You get back here!"

"I'd rather not."

"What?!"

"I'm going to bed." Akihiko walked his way upstairs.


	93. Go!

"Usagi-san! Please get off of me, I have to go!" Misaki squirmed.

"Then go." Akihiko smirked.

"What?! I won't pee in front of you!" Misaki yelled.

"Then I guess you can't go…" Akihiko snickered.

"Usagi-san!" Misaki squirmed.

"Just go."

"No! I wouldn't, not ever! Not even when I die!"

"Oh you'd do it for me before you die…" Akihiko smirked.

"What?!" _I really have to go!_ Misaki thought.

"Then go." Akihiko grinned positively.

"No freaking way."


	94. Fruitbag

"Fruitbag." Miyagi stared.

"What?" Hiroki glared at the already prepared to be attacked Miyagi.

"Nothing." Hiroki turned away. "Fruitbag."

"..." Hiroki's eyebrow twitched.

"Fruiitbag..." Miyagi snickered at the angry Hiroki.

"I'm going to kill you, if you do not stop calling me fruitbag."

"Okay..." Miyagi pouted. "Fruitbag."

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Hiroki threw a book at Miyagi. But Miyagi successfully hid under the table before the book could hit him.

"Fruitbag." Hiroki ran to the hidden Miyagi and attacked him under the table.


	95. Chocobo

"Misaki, put this on." Akihiko handed Misaki a bag. Not noticing the danger he was in like the clueless idiot he is, he ran into the bathroom.

"What is this?" Misaki yelled from the bathroom.

"Chocobo."

"Do I have to put it on?"

"Yes." Akihiko smirked.

"But it looks funny."

Akihiko's thoughts of Misaki in a Chocobo costume; "U-Usagi-san, it's heavy... And it's embarrassing..."

"No, it looks cute." END.

"Yeah, just like that." Akihiko snickered.

"What was that?!" Misaki growled.


	96. Peter

"Usagi-san?" Misaki stopped, staring at the man who was on the computer staring hard. "What are you doing...?"

"I'm looking at this website."

"Well, what's it?" Misaki asked as he walked over and stared at the screen.

"It's Peter Answers. A tarot."

"What's that?"

"You ask questions and it answers."

"Can I try?" Misaki asked.

"What do you want to ask?"

"Who do I like?"

"Okay," Akihiko typed the petition and the question in. _Misaki, you love Akihiko._


	97. Peter 2

"WHAT?!" Misaki jumped back, blushing. Without noticing he had tripped over the chair. "See what you did?! You made me trip!" Misaki snarled.

"Your fault. And see? Peter knows you love me too." _Even though I just put it in there, Misaki won't know. He won't. That's what makes it better. And his expression made it obvious. _Akihiko chuckled.

"I-It's not true!" Misaki's blush deepened.

"Just admit it," Akihiko sighed, feeling rejected. "This has gone on for too long, maybe you should just tell me you love me. Right Misaki?"


	98. Cold

"Achoo!" Akihiko sneezed.

"You have a cold! Ha! Even you can get sick!" Misaki danced.

"Doesn't stop me from touching you." Akihiko smirked.

"Damn..."

"Misaki, you should catch my cold." Akihiko got up and kissed Misaki.

"W-WHAT?!" Misaki stuttered.

"If you catch my cold, you can go to the store, while I'm here. And we'll still be connected." Akihiko smiled.

"T-That's ridiculous..." Misaki blushed.

"No it's not."

"W-Whatever!" Misaki tried to walk away, but was dragged away.

"Nope."


	99. April Fools!

"Usagi-san, I want a s-sex change!" Misaki stood proudly.

"What...?" Akihiko stared, completely shocked.

"Yup. I want a sex change."

"You're kidding aren't you?" Akihiko put his hand on his head.

"No." Misaki stiffened.

"... Okay, let's go then."

"Where?" Misaki wondered.

"To go get you a sex change." Akihiko smirked.

"APRIL FOOLS!" Misaki ran to his room.

"Hey, Misaki." Akihiko called.

"W-What is it?"

"I love you." Akihiko smiled and then chased Misaki around the house.


	100. April Fools! 2

Hiroki hated April First. Always the one to be played tricks on, especially by Miyagi.

"I'm back..." Hiroki stopped, to a dark room. "Nowaki isn't back?" When Hiroki was changing, down to his underwear, someone from behind grabbed him and covered his mouth. Shocked, Hiroki recognized who's big hands these were. He turned around to a laughing Nowaki. Hiroki was about to murder him. "NOWAKI!!!"

"APRIL FOOLS!" Nowaki ran to the bathroom. But only to be tricked; the floor was wet and he slipped.

"April Fools," they laughed their hearts out after.


	101. Samrahah

Akihiko had heard some girls talking about something called, "Samrahah" Akihiko had a plan.

_Later that day..._

"Usagi-san, what do you want to eat?" Misaki asked.

"Samrahah!"Akihiko shouted.

"What?" Misaki's face was puzzled.

"Samrahah!"

"... What is that?"

"Samrahah." Akihiko nodded.

"What is this 'samrahah?!' huh?" Misaki started to get mad.

Akihiko, on the other hand was having fun. "Samrahah."

"Usagi-san! Please tell me now!"

"Sam-rah-ah."

"WHAT THE HELL IS SAMRAHAH?!


	102. Samrahah 2

The same thing for Nowaki, some girls passed him talking about something called, "Samrahah" and how it's funny to say it when your lover asks a question.

_Later that day..._

"Nowaki, why didn't you wake me up?!" Hiroki yelled.

"Samrahah." know Hiroki, he'd be pissed just because Nowaki didn't tell him a good answer.

"What the hell?" Hiroki glared.

"Samrahah."

"Nowaki, cut it out before I kill you." Akihiko's glare just got worse.

"Samrahah!" Nowaki smiled.

"Nowaki, seriously!" Hiroki yelled.


	103. Samrahah 3

Miyagi had just tripped and fell, Hiroki went over and said, "Hey, do you know what Samrahah is? Nowaki keeps saying it whenever I talk!" Miyagi thought that it would be funny to mess with Shinobu.

_Later that day... Shinobu was invited over by Miyagi._

"Miyagi, what do you want?"

"Samrahah."

"You cheating little...!"

"Samrahah." Miyagi was bursting up laughing in his mind.

"Who's Samrahah?!"

"Samrahah." Miyagi grinned.

"Okay, Miyagi, you have five seconds before I tear your head off."


	104. Where?

"Shinobu, it's where boobs fly and butts walk and talk..." Miyabi used a dramatic tone.

"Miyagi... What are you talking about?" Shinobu glared.

"C'mon, you don't know?" Miyagi laughed and then realized Shinobu really, really didn't know.

"Know what?" Shinobu glared intensely, ready to kill Miyagi for acting like an idiot.

"Where boobs fly and butts walk and talk! Duh!"

"What about penises?" Shinobu asked.

"Uh... They... trust into the air?"

"I thought so." Shinobu did nothing but glare at Miyagi the whole time.


	105. Crack Totally

"I wonder..." Fangirl #1 said.

"If..." Fangirl #2 said.

"I could..." Fangirl #3 said.

"FLY INTO THE WORLD OF HOMOS!" Fangirl #4 shouted.

"What the hell?" Misaki looked at the "Fangirls" weirdly.

"Don't move or they'll see you! They can only see movement!" he ran after whispering to Misaki.

"Uh..." Misaki stopped moving.

"Hey where did the uke go?" All four of the fangirls looked around.

"Oh my god, this is weird!"

"WHERE DID HE GO?!" all four of them ran across Japan searching.


	106. Herpes

"SHINOBU I HAVE HERPES! YOU BETTER GET YOURSELF CHECKED!" Miyagi shouted.

"WHAT?!" Shinobu panicked.

"Will you still stay with me even if I have herpes?" Miyagi asked in a soft tone.

"Yes."

"Oh, okay. I was kidding. I don't have herpes. You fall for everything!" Miyagi laughed.

"Miyagi..." Shinobu looked as if he was going to torture Miyagi until he couldn't breath.

"Yes?" Miyagi laughed at Shinobu's reaction.

"I'll fucking kill you!" Shinobu chased after Miyagi until they ended up making out and stuff...


	107. Like it?

"You taste like chocolate." Akihiko whispered into Misaki's ear.

"Pervert, stop talking to me like that!" Misaki's face was totally red.

"But, you still taste like chocolate." Akihiko kissed Misaki.

"Usagi-san! Stop! That's not funny!" Misaki was about ready to collapse.

"Why? You know you like it." Akihiko said in a seductive voice.

"Fine, if I admit I like it, will you leave me alone?"

"No."

"... Why?!"

"Because? I already know you like it." Akihiko smirked. "But, I'd like to hear it."


	108. Hole

_Based on a true story..._

Sometimes, you shouldn't throw things in other peoples houses, yards, buildings... Well, you just shouldn't actually... And you shouldn't throw biking helmets either! Those are heavy.

"Hiroki, you're in deep shit." Miyagi examined the huge hole in the wall. "You shouldn't have thrown my helmet. It's fucking heavy."

"It's your fault!" Hiroki yelled.

"Well, what are you going to do?"

"I'll blame you. Say that you brought a helmet and pissed me off and I threw it but I missed. Sadly."


	109. Pregnant 4

Several months have passed and Misaki was now days, minutes or even seconds away from going into labor.

"Misaki, are you feeling alright?" Akihiko asked.

"I'm fine. That's like... the 50th time you've asked!"

"Well, I'm worried that you might get hurt." Akihiko glared at the huge stomach. "I wouldn't care if you stayed like that. But... it's kind of weird staring at it. Actually, I just want it out of you so you won't be as careful."

"What's that supposed to me? And _it_ is a boy!"


	110. Pregnant 5

"How do you know it's a boy?" Akihiko asked.

"I just know! And stop calling him it! By the way, his name is going to be Chihiro!"

"You give him a girls name just like yours... I see." Akihiko nodded and kept saying, "I see, I see..."

"Chihiro is also a boys name!" Misaki yelled.

"But, it's cute and girly."

"So?! That's like calling my name cute and girly!" Misaki was irritated.

"Your name is cute and girly." Akihiko laughed.

"Stupid rabbit!" Misaki yelled.


	111. Oops!

While Akihiko was away for a day, Misaki invited Sumi over. Not only did Sumi bring somebody along, it was a girl! When Sumi left he told her to stay there and stay naked in Misaki's bed and to leave hers and Misaki's clothes everywhere. Misaki decided to go to his room when Akihiko got home. Later, Akihiko got home and Misaki ran up to his room. Akihiko decided to follow. When they got up to Misaki's room, the naked girl was on the bed, her hair messy, her lipstick smeared, her legs spread open, bedding messed up.


	112. Oops! 2

Misaki's clothing was also on the floor. And Akihiko did not look happy. Misaki tried to explain, "U-Usagi-san, this isn't what it looks like! Sempai brought her here and—"

"You let him stay here without asking…?" a dark aura came from Akihiko.

Then, suddenly, the naked girl got up and said, "Misaki dear, last night was amazing. Let's do it again sometimes, 'kay?"

"Seriously, Usagi-san, I don't even know this girl!" Misaki saying that only made things worse.

"You, girl, is it true? Did Sumi send you to do this?"


	113. Oops! 3

Akihiko looked like he was going to murder the poor girl! "Y-Y-Yes! S-Sumi told me to do this! I-I'm so sorry!" the girl ran away.

"..." Misaki watched her run and suddenly got a nosebleed.

"Misaki," Akihiko glared.

"W-What?!" Misaki didn't noticed the blood.

"Misaki, our room, now."

"No! I don't want to!" Misaki kicked and screamed as Akihiko dragged him away.

"You're going to be punished." Akihiko smirked.

"What?! No way! No!" Misaki was dragged to Akihiko's room and... Well, you know what happened.


	114. Cook Book

"Miyagi?" Shinobu's birthday was today and was hoping Miyagi would say something.

"Yes? What is it?" Miyagi's eyes were glued to the book.

"What's up?"

"Nothing..." Miyagi drifted and then looked up at Shinobu and said, "You aren't glaring and you didn't say, "Miyagi! What the hell are you doing?!" in a bratty voice!"

Shinobu was trying not to hurt the idiot. "W-Well..."

"I'm going to go get something real quick." Miyagi ran to his room and locked it. He soon came out with a really big box.


	115. Cook Book 2

"Miyagi?" Shinobu blinked.

"Happy birthday!" Miyagi threw his hands in the air letting the box go and drop. "Ah!" Miyagi laughed nervously and handed the box over to Shinobu.

"What's it?"

"Open it." Miyagi laughed.

Shinobu opened it and it had been a huge box of books. "What the fuck?!"

"Wait! There's another box inside the pile of books!" Miyagi stopped and explained.

Shinobu glared and dug through it to find a little box. He opened it and it was a cook book. "... Miyagi..." Shinobu glared.


	116. Think First

"So... Usagi-san, what's this all about...?" Misaki looked as if he were about to cry. Staring at the ropes on his wrists and his ankles.

"Hm, yes, very nice." Akihiko grinned.

"W-what are you going to do...?" Misaki was full of fear, he didn't know if he was going to make it. He didn't think he'd last an hour.

"Should I tell you or show you?" Misaki stopped and thought about it.

"I'd rather you tell me..." Misaki gulped.

"Well, first I'm going to..."

"PLEASE, STOP!"


	117. Birth

A sharp pain hit him, it was indescribably painful.

"Misaki, are you alright? Misaki!" were the last things he heard.

It felt like moments later, he had woken up. But it had taken a lot more than just "moments."

His eyes slowly opened, "Mmm..." he moved his head, blinking. It took him awhile before he could really tell where he was. "W-What?" he got up, a sharp pain in his stomach, "Urgh..."

"Ah, he's awake."

"Can I see him now?" _Usagi-san?_ Misaki thought, confused about everything.


	118. Birth 2

Akihiko _walked_ into the room and as soon as he saw the confused, very confused Misaki, he ran over to him and hugged him. Misaki was confused, not about Akihiko hugging him, that happens all the time.

"Misaki, do you feel alright?" Akihiko let him go, their eyes met.

"I'm okay... There's a little pain... But where am I and what happened?" Misaki looked around the room, still confused. But then he noticed, it was a hospital. And then, he looked down at his stomach and his large tummy wasn't there anymore.


	119. Baby

Misaki panicked, "Don't worry, the baby is alright." Akihiko smiled.

"W-Where is he...?"

"And I was kind of surprised that you were right too, how did you know that it was a boy?"

"I-I guess I just knew..." Misaki smiled, almost about to cry.

Two months had passed since then...

"Usagi-san, can you please do something about Chihiro...? He's wailing too much, and I can't get him to stop..."

"Yeah, sure." Akihiko grabbed the baby, glared at him and he stopped. He stared back and laughed.


	120. Height

Akihiko hovered over Misaki, staring down.

"Usagi-san, can you not hover over me...?" Misaki gulped.

"Why?"

"Well... Because."

"Because?"

"You're too tall! It's bothering me!" Misaki yelled.

"That's it? You're still going on about this? I think your height is cute."

"You're... Not supposed to call a man cute!" Misaki blushed.

"Why not? We're lovers, so it doesn't matter."

"No, no, it does! You don't get what I'm trying to say here! What if I called you cute?" Misaki screamed.


	121. Tap

"Yes, I would totally tap that." Akihiko said with a smile on his face.

"What?" Misaki turned around, blushing and staring awkwardly at Akihiko.

"I'm just saying, I'd so..."

"I don't need you to say it again you know..." Misaki sighed, still red. "And, it's weird for somebody like... Older than 19 to say things like that..."

"How so? Explain it to me." Akihiko stared, a serious aura was leaking.

"Uhm... Well, it's just... Weird...?" Misaki scratched his head, still thinking of excuses.

"You're such a kid."


	122. Telling Him

Takahiro walked down the hall, opening the door without knocking or anything.

He came in and Misaki was holding an infant, kissing the baby's forehead.

Misaki, who was staring at Takahiro, slightly horrified, murmured, "Niichan...?"

"So I heard you were in the hospital recently..." Takahiro glared.

"Y-Yeah..."

"Misaki, where's Chihiro..." Akihiko walked downstairs, but stopped when he saw Takahiro, obviously angry.

"Why was Misaki in the hospital?" Takahiro smiled viciously.

"Well, you see..."

"Misaki, you aren't lying to me again, are you?"


	123. Telling Him 2

"So would you care to explain?"

"Well, you see... It's not really... Something..."

"Misaki was pregnant." Akihiko said bluntly.

Takahiro, stared at Akihiko, and then laughed and said, "Do you really expect me to believe that?"

"Yes, well, I do." Akihiko said.

"Misaki, is it true?" Takahiro turned his head to Misaki.

Who was whispering to Chihiro, "That's your uncle!"

"Misaki... W-why... How, did this happen?"

"I'm sorry, I... I don't know exactly either..." Misaki looked at Takahiro for a slight second.


	124. Dance

A random man asked me to dance for their dancing tournament.

He said there were two others who were doing it too.

When I was about to refuse, he begged me, and started to cry. So I couldn't refuse!

I just said yes. Even when I told him I couldn't dance, he said, "Don't worry, we've got people to teach you three! You guys are perfect!"

He seemed so excited, so I couldn't help it. I think It'll be kind of fun to be on a stage! Lots of fun.


	125. Dance 2

"Please, sir!"

"No, I refuse." he grabbed my leg and started to cry.

"Please! Please, you have to dance for us!"

He wouldn't leave me alone! So I just had to accept it. I don't know how Nowaki is going to react though...

"Nowaki, I was asked to enter a dancing tournament. I think I'm going to do it."

"Really? That's great, Hiro-san!"

"With two other men. It seems kind of childish. But, I don't really know yet."

"Yes! You have to try first!"


	126. Dance 3

"Please help us! We need you!" the man bowed over and over again.

"Why the hell should I help you with your dance thing." Shinobu glared.

"Because! You'll see! You're going to love it!" the man stared right into Shinobu's eyes.

"Shinobu-chin, I think you should just go for it!" and then Miyagi whispered, "To get him to shut up..."

"Ugh... Fine." Shinobu glared.

"Yay! Thank you so much! Now I have enough people! Thank you so much!" the man danced in circles.

"Whatever." Shinobu huffed.


	127. He Refuses

"I refuse, you can't!"

"Usagi-san! I want to do it! Please! Just let me do this, just this once!" Misaki stared hard at Akihiko.

"But Misaki,"

"I don't care, I just want to do it. If you let me do it, without doing something to stop me from going, I'll... Let you come see me practice and the real thing... Whatever you want!"

"Hm..." Akihiko smirked, definitely satisfied. "Okay, I'll let you do it."

"Thank you, Usagi-san!" Misaki smiled.

"I wanna see you practice every time."


	128. Practice

"Okay, Takahashi-san, you'll be running in place, and then, Kamijou-san, you'll jump out and jump back in, and then, Takatsuki-san, you come in, looking ready to fight, and then, you start running in place, behind Takahashi-san. And a little while after that, Kamijou-san will jump in front of Takahashi-san. And then run in place. Soon after that, Kamijou-san and Takatsuki-san will stick their little bottoms out and look like their stopping. While Takahashi-san puts one leg up, and his arms straight out in front of him like he's pushing something away, and lean foward a bit. Now, dance!"


	129. Practice 2

"Are you fucking nuts?" Hiroki screamed.

"I don't know if I can do all that..." Misaki started to feel dizzy.

"Like hell-"Shinobu started.

"Misaki, you said you wanted to do it. If you back out now, I'll do something very naughty to you." Akihiko winked.

"Akihiko? What are you doing here?" Hiroki screamed.

"I won't give up! I promise, Usagi-san!" Misaki grinned.

"But, you can back out if you want to..." Akihiko grinned back at him.

"N-No thanks!" Misaki blushed.

"Huh..."


	130. Practice 3

Hiroki, Misaki and Shinobu did all the things the teacher told them to do, they ran in place, and everything. It was fun.

And Misaki kept tripping.

After learning that part of the dance, the teacher was going on to the next part.

"Okay, you guys are doing really well! It's been two days and you guys completely mastered that one part of the dance. There's a lot more though!" Teacher joked.

"Ahaha... I'm so excited..." Misaki said sarcastically.

"Do you three practice at home?" Teacher asked them.


	131. Practice 4

"I do!" Misaki raised his hand like a child.

"I don't." Shinobu was looking at something, just not them.

"I wouldn't." Hiroki glared.

"Why not? You should! It's easier to learn!"

"It's okay, we know it anyways, so it's good."

"No, you need to! It'll be a lot easier and it's a lot of practice! I want all three of you practice while you aren't here." Teacher scolded.

"And what do I get if I do?" Shinobu glared.

"Takatsuki-san, I don't think..." Misaki mumbled.


	132. Practice 5

"Okay, now, it's time for the next part! Are you three ready?"

"No we-" Hiroki tried to complain.

"Of course you're ready! Now, Takatsuki-san and Kamijou-san, during this part, you wink, pucker your lips, lift a leg up, not to high, but you know. And you two point at your cheeks. While Takahashi-san leans foward, like he's going to kiss somebody and closes his eyes and holds his hands together and puckers his lips." for an example, teacher did the dance for them. Doing it PERFECTLY!

"But this is just..." Hiroki glared.


	133. Practice 6

They did that one tiny part, and succeeded, it wasn't that hard of a part.

"Okay, now I want to see all you've learned so far. So, do the dance for me."

Misaki ran in place, he was excited to do all of this. After, Hiroki jumped in and jumped back out.

Shinobu jumped in and ran in place behind Misaki. And then, Hiroki popped out, and ran in front of Misaki. And then, Hiroki and Shinobu put their butts out, put their hands behind them like they were flying, leaning backwards.


	134. Practice 7

While Misaki, puts one leg up, his hands in front of him. And then, they did the second part, Hiroki and Shinobu winked, puckered their lips and put their right leg up and pointed at their cheeks. Misaki leaned foward, closed his eyes and held his hands together and then puckered his lips.

"Very, very good..." teacher's jaw was on the floor. "Well, that was only part of part 2. So we still have a little more... But you three can go home. Come back the day after tomorrow. And we'll do the next part." Teacher smiled.


	135. Home

"So, is it fun?" Akihiko asked Misaki.

"Yeah, it's fun... But it takes concentration." Misaki sighed.

Akihiko walked to Misaki, leaned down and kissed him.

"Gya! W-What the hell?" Misaki screamed. "Don't attack me while I'm thinking!"

"You can't think and focus on what's happening at the same time?" Akihiko laughed.

"N-No! I can! I was just thinking... To much..." Misaki blushed.

"You're so cute." Akihiko laughed at his cuteness.

"You..." Misaki growled.

Misaki was picked up, and brought to Akihiko's room.


	136. The Dean's Son

"Ahaha, this is hilarious! The demon is dancing!" Miyagi laughed.

"Shut up." Hiroki glared.

"Hey, at least it isn't me. I'm just going to keep laughing at you. And spreading rumors."

"If you do, I'll tell the dean you're banging his son." Hiroki joked, but Miyagi believed it and walked sluggishly away. "I'm just kidding."

"You didn't have to take it that far." Miyagi sighed.

"Well, don't mess with me and I won't mess with you."

"Still... That was just... I can't imagine what would happen..."


	137. Puppy

"..." Hiroki stood in silence.

"Hiro-san~ Do the dance for me!" Nowaki whined.

"No way brat! If you wanted to see, just wait and see! Wait no, no! Never mind..."

"But Hiro-san...!" Nowaki gave him the puppy dog eyes and Hiroki didn't know if he could sit through another minute without giving in.

Hiroki turned away as fast as he could. "N-No..."

"Hiro-san..."

"I said no! Jeez, you're just like a puppy."

"But I'm not."

"But you act like one..." Hiroki's eyebrow twitched.


	138. Huggable Wall

"Hiro-san, I've noticed something."

"What is it?" Hiroki looked up at Nowaki.

"Well, you see, I've been reading this series. Junai Egoist-"

"Pfft!" Hiroki spat out his coffee. "Y-You..." Hiroki hugged the wall and started to hyperventilate.

"What's wrong, Hiro-san?"

"Y-You like... B-BL...?" Hiroki stood there, still hugging the wall with big eyes.

"Yeah well, it's not my favorite thing but... Yeah, I've been reading Junai Egoist. And it seems that the characters are very similar to us!"

"R-Really...? H-How funny..." Hiroki said nervously.


	139. Huggable Wall 2

"Yeah, it's weird. It's as if somebody is watching us and writing it." Nowaki stared hard at Hiroki.

"Y-Yeah..." Hiroki stared back, worried about what might happen next.

"Well, I wonder who's telling the person... We don't really have anyone who knows about our relationship." Nowaki knew Hiroki knew something.

"I wonder..." Hiroki said nervously.

"Remember the other day, when Usami-san was over, when you were looking over those papers, you yelled, "What? I wouldn't do this crap!"... I've been wondering ever since." Nowaki smiled a not so friendly smile.


	140. Yet Another AN

Yet another author's note... Sorry.

Urgh, yes, yes, yes, STOP WITH THE COMPLAINING, I GET IT! Ahem, sorry. I know, I don't update a lot. I've been told. It's because I'm so busy. Stupid stuff has been going on, and I haven't gotten any inspiration... But, within the week, I'll be updating most of my fanfics. Oh joy... *rolls eyes and slumps* WHAT A WEEK I'M GOING TO HAVE.

Anyway, if you have any ideas, be sure to raise your hand first and say, "SENSEI, I HAVE AN IDEA!" or something badass like that.


	141. Pot

"Usagi-san...? Why are you up so early? It's six..." Misaki walked down the stairs rubbing his eyes. Misaki got to the end of the stairs and opened his eyes. Only to see a big pot of something. It smelt funny, it was bigger than Misaki was. He was scared. "What the hell is that?" Misaki screamed.

"It's soup." Akihiko stirred the soup with a big wooden stick.

"Ah no. I meant, the big pot!" Misaki huffed, out of breath.

"Oh. A pot, obviously... Pff, don't you know what a pot looks like?"


	142. Why?

Shinobu was done. He had it. He was pissed at Miyagi. He wanted to kill somebody, such as Miyagi and Hiroki. He had walked in on Miyagi pinning Hiroki down too many times.

"Miyagi, let's break up." Shinobu said with a straight face. But obviously holding back tears. Miyagi was sat there with his cigarette in his hand, his mouth open, his eyes wide. "I'm serious." Miyagi didn't respond. Shinobu got up, "Che..." _What was I expecting?_ Shinobu started walking toward the door.

"Shinobu." Miyagi got up and grabbed his hand. "Why?"


	143. Why? 2

"Why...?" Miyagi stood there.

"Y-You should know! You're cheating on me with your co-worker!"

"I told you this a thousand times! I'm just teasing with him!" Miyagi shouted. _What the hell?_ Miyagi thought and said, "Whatever. Just go."

"Miyagi..." Shinobu's eyes widened, "Whatever!" Shinobu ran outside the apartment. And as soon as he shut the door, he put his hand over his mouth and slid down the wall, tears just gushing out. "Miyagi..." _Miyagi...  
_

"Shinobu..." Miyagi put his hand over his face. "I'm sorry, Shinobu."


	144. Hands

"Your hand is soft." Akihiko continues to feel Misaki's hand.

"What are you doing touching my hand!" Misaki shouted.

"You just realized I was?" Akihiko laughed, still feeling Misaki's hand. "It's really soft though. Warm and squishy."

"Squishy...?" Misaki's eyebrow twitched, he was pretty much pissed.

"Yeah, your hand is squishy and it's fun to play with." Akihiko slid his fingers between Misaki's and smiled.

"W-What is this!" Misaki blushed, trying to get away. But Akihiko's lock on his hand was too strong.

"I love you."


	145. Sarah

"So, who is this?" Misaki blinked.

"This is Sarah, she's my new co-worker. She's still a newbie though. She trips all the time and she's a klutz. She's always very clueless. Kind of like you." Akihiko pointed at her.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sarah!"

"Wait, wait! Tell me she does... Normal stuff!" Misaki shouted.

"She does manga. BL."

"No! Why? That's bad!" Misaki grabbed Sarah's shoulders and shook them.

"But Usami-sensei told me you two were... I read all his work and watched the anime!"


	146. Sarah 2

"No, don't listen to that bastard! He doesn't know anything! And why would you watch and read such things?"

"Because, it's cute!" Sarah smiled, suddenly, there was just a bunch of bubbly sparkly things around her.

"What the hell is going on with this background...?" Misaki's eye twitched.

"Well, I guess it means she's happy?" Akihiko tried to guess.

Sarah snapped out of her bubbly sparkle mess thing, "Hold it! Akihiko... Misaki... So you two did all those things Usami-sensei wrote?" Sarah screamed excitedly.

"Yeah." Akihiko said bluntly.


	147. Practice 8

"Okay, just keep running, THEN! This is it, when you start spinning, well, not spinning, but you put your arms out and start spinning, but kind of do it with you feet, like you're still walking."

"I fucking swear, I'm going to die doing this. I don't want to do this." Hiroki glared.

"You already signed the paper that you would do it." the teacher guy grinned.

"Do we have to do all these weird moves...?" Misaki asked.

"Yes." teacher guy replied.

"Ugh, do we have to, though?"


	148. Practice 9

"Yes." After doing what teacher told them to do, they memorized it and did very well. "Now, jump, bring your fists to your face like you're going to fight somebody, then throw your hands in the air like you're happy, then jump again and make sure your hands are straight, then do a flip. I'm sure you can do this. Then jump forward, once you hit the floor again, jump up and kind of do a cartwheel in the air. Then-"

"What? We can't do that!" Misaki, Hiroki and Shinobu yelled.

"Yes, you can."


	149. Practice 10

"Continuing, once you land, jump as high as you can and do a backflip again. Then put your hands in the air again. Then another jumping step forward, then lean right and jump, doing a cartwheel. Then, you jump again, do a backflip, jump and put your hands in the air again, then do a big, stylish looking step forward. Then do another jump and cartwheel in the air. Then, jump again and do a front flip. And then..."

"Like we can actually do that! We'll probably die before it happens!" Hiroki yelled at the teacher.


	150. Practice 11

Don't talk back to your higher-ups! Moving on, jump and do a pose, like, put your arm in the air, left arm, leg out, other leg bend it behind you. Then put your hands in the air again and kind of wrap your arms around your legs like a ball and then, Takahashi-san jumps out and kind of like, winks... Usami-san! And you two, Miyagi-san and... Kusama-san, right? I want you three to come in."

"What? I'm not flexible!"

"No."

"As long as Hiro-san is doing it, I'll do it." Nowaki smiled.


	151. Practice 12

"But, they want your support to help them!"

Hiroki, Misaki and Shinobu nodded, "Please! Do it, we need a break!"

"Misaki, you owe me."

"Shinobu-chin! Don't push your problems on me!"

"Okay!"

"So, Usami-san, you just do as I told Takahashi-san before, spin but walk in place at the same time, arms straight out, then, Miyagi-san jumps in and does the same, Kusama-san does the same after Miyagi-san. Then, jump and flip, then, jump and put your hands in the air, then jump and roll out of sight."


	152. Practice 13

"Then, Takahashi-san, just kind of roll in and sit, moving your head back and fourth, then, Kamijou-san does the same. And then, so does Takatsuki-san. All lined up doing the same thing. Then, get up, stand straight, hands on your waist, move your leg up and then down, then the other, up and then down. Then all three of you jump forward. Then, Usami-san, Kusama-san and Miyagi-san jump in and start running forward like in the beginning. Then, those three jump and leave and then Kamijou-san, Takatsuki-san and Takahashi-san start running forward too, and then you run fast!"


	153. Practice 14

"After that, you start spinning, running in place too, arms art, but doing it faster than before. Then Kamijou-san leaves, and then Takatsuki-san. And then, ending it, Takahashi-san does a flip forward blowing a kiss to the crowd! Woo!"

"No way! That's weird! I'm not doing that!" Misaki yelled.

"No, just try." he smiled.

They tried but fell about twenty or thirty times and kept running out of breath. "Hey, you were all tricked. I was hired by these men to make you do this and record it. Well, I'm done! Bye!"


	154. Waking Up

After that, Misaki, Hiroki and Shinobu were outraged. They couldn't even believe it.

But, this was all just a dream. It never happened. The dancing thing was all a dream. Shinobu, Hiroki and Misaki had it. But everyone knows it isn't as strange of a dream as Miyagi's dream.

"Ah! Nooo! I'd never do something like that! Dancing is weird!" Misaki screamed after waking up.

"What... The... Hell? That's gotta be the strangest dream I've ever had." Hiroki sighed.

"... Miyagi, did you drug me?" Shinobu looked over at Miyagi, serious.


	155. Spider!

"Eek!" Misaki screamed.

"Misaki?" Akihiko came running down the stairs.

"It's a spider!" Misaki was almost crying.

"Oh... You got me worried for nothing." Akihiko stomped on the spider.

"What? It's a spider! You should be scared!"

"Bugs aren't scary. Unless their tiny and poisonous. You'll never see it coming."

"Have you ever seen one of those?"

"Yes, just last week when I was..."

Misaki quickly ran to the kitchen to do some cooking. "Hahaha! Yeah, you're just trying to s-scare me!"


	156. Phone Call

"Hiroki, I need you do something for me." Akihiko whispered into the phone.

"What? And... What are those noises in the background? Is a girl moaning?" Hiroki seemed almost scared.

"Oh, no. That's Misaki, he's being loud."

"He...? Why... Why the fuck would you call me while fucking your boyfriend? I'm sorry, but that's just... Hey, can you put me on speaker real quick?"

"Why?" Akihiko asked.

"Because. Just do it. I promise I won't do anything." Akihiko put it on speaker. "Hey, Misaki, Akihiko's on the phone!"


	157. Phone Call 2

"Huh?" Misaki turned around and saw the phone, angry, he got up and ran and hid in his room, ignoring Akihiko.

"Hiroki, why'd you do that?" Akihiko said, angry.

"Because, I'd be pissed if Nowaki did something stupid like that."

"We aren't talking about you, stop being so self-centered!"

"...I'm not. "

"Yes, you are. Don't lie, you know you are."

"Go fuck your brat."

"I was until you made him leave."

"...You made him leave by being on the phone." Hiroki said.


	158. Phone Call 3

"Why did you call me anyway?" Hiroki shouted into the phone.

"Because, I can."

"...That makes no sense at all, you really make me want to kick your head off, you know that?"

"Oh, I see how it is. You're making me sad."

"Will you stop faking?" Hiroki was beyond pissed now, he wanted to kill Akihiko.

"Sniff..." Akihiko pretended to cry into the phone.

"I know you're faking." Hiroki sighed.

"Oh, okay. Cool."

"...You're an asshole." Hiroki hung up on Akihiko.


	159. Butt

"Ouch... My butt hurts!" Misaki moaned.

"Want me to massage it?" Akihiko asked with a large smirk on his face, causing Misaki to tremble.

"N-No! Don't you dare touch my butt!" Misaki said, his face completely red.

"That's not what you said last night in bed." Akihiko couldn't help it, his smirk grew wider, it was so funny to him.

"Sh-shut up!" Misaki quickly turned around so Akihiko couldn't see his face.

But, Akihiko walked over behind Misaki and started to rub Misaki's butt. "Feeling better?" Akihiko smirked.


	160. Great Cooking

"Ugh, Usagi-san! What did I say about touching the kitchen? And what the hell is that?" Misaki pointed at the... whatever in the kitchen.

"This is soup."

"No, no, no. That's not soup." Misaki shook his head in disapproval.

"Yes it is, I made it. You think I'd know." Akihiko glared.

"Did you try it?" Misaki glared back.

"Why would I?"

"... I should enter you into that worst cook show. I bet you'd win."

"That means my cooking is great, thanks for the compliment."


	161. AN: Q&A

So, people were asking questions and...

I am a girl, yes. Sorry if I disappoint, but yes.

I do not have a girlfriend anymore, we broke up because she was a /cough/ lying whore.

YES, I DO ENJOY CHEWING ON PLASTIC DO NOT JUDGE OK.

For some that said my grammar was bad back then, yes it was. That was a year ago, when I was 12. I knew nothing of grammar, and I am not going to go and fix 160 chapters for you, sorry but no. Thanks for the support!


	162. AN: CRIES ALL OVER THE PLACE

holy fucking shit.  
I will honestly say, I am too afraid to look at any of my writing.  
When was this, like, 3 years ago?  
Holy fucking shit, I don't even want to look at them.  
I may consider rewriting them, considering that I'm older and matured a tiny bit.  
BUT HOLY SHIT, I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS. CRIES ALL OVER THE PLACE.


End file.
